Welcome back to childhood
by thede-ager
Summary: what happens when max is practicing spells and one hits alex
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the lair max was practicing new spells everything was going fine until this happened

"I've read the spell on this page now turn this person into a younger age" max said

"hey max can I borrow your ahh" before she could finish the sentence she got hit by the spell max said when she got hit no longer was there a 16 year old girl but a 2 year old girl her clothes seem to fit perfectly though

"ah man mom and dad aren't going to like this" max said

"max wha you do o me" alex said "wai I don alk wike dis"

"to answer your first question I did a spell and this must what the spell does and I don't have an answer for the 2nd one"

"we afe o go eww mommy and daddy" alex said the best she could

"you know what we should because now that your younger he won't be so mad" max said they went upstairs to their apartment where Jerry, Theresa, Justin, and Harper were they all noticed where max was and jerry gave max his 'you're in trouble' glare

"max can you tell me why Alex is 2" max was going to explain but Alex tried to explain it because she wanted to try to talk normal

"Max wa pwacticin an I alk in an ge hi wid speww uwnin me o odwwew" Alex said

"alright max you tell me because I could barely understand that" jerry said

"I was practicing and alex walked in and she got hit by the spell I was doing and it turned her into a toddler" max explained better "how do we change her back?" max asked

"to change her back you have to make this potion but it's night and the wizard shop is closed and tomorrow is Sunday so they'll be closed all day tomorrow we'll have to get it on Monday " jerry said

" I no wanna be odwwew unil Monday" alex said

"can we turn her younger so she can't talk" Justin said

"you meanie" alex said then stuck out her tongue

"mr. russo does the spell involve mind regression?" harper asked

"only in her speech but besides that she should be fine" jerry said

"I'm going to say this again I hate magic" Theresa said "I'm going to start dinner"

"I'll go get a telephone book" jerry said but every gave him a confused look until he put the telephone book on one of the chairs "this is where alex will sit"

"hawpew an daddy si nex o me" alex said

After dinner Justin went downstairs in the basement and got some of alex's old clothes and pajama's "alright I've got her old clothes" Justin said

"that's good looks like she's getting sleepy" harper said

"I no sweepy hawpew I ide ake" alex said then yawned

"yea well get changed into your P.J.s miss wide awake" harper said

"okies" alex said she entered the bathroom but 2 minutes later "hawpew!" alex yelled harper knocked on the bathroom door

"alex are you okay?" harper asked

"I avin twoble puing on my P.J.s" alex said

"okay alex I'm coming" harper came in to see her 2 year old daughter with P.J. sleeve through her head and a P.J. leg in the wrong leg "don't worry I'll help" she helped her put on the pajama's but when she was done alex began to tear up "alex whats wrong?" harper asked

"I can even pu on my P.J.w cowwectwy an I can alk cowwectwy" alex said then harper hugged her

"shh it's okay sweetie it's obviously just a side effect" she calmed alex down now she was just sniffling "come on sweetie" harper picked her up "let's go to beddie bye"


	2. Chapter 2

If you read that part at the end where it said daughter that was a mistype sorry

chapter 2

the next morning alex woke up and she was in for a bit of a surprise

"ugh what dat smelly" alex said she got off the bed lifted her she sheets to see a big wet matk on her bed alex started to cry "WAAAAAH" then harper came in

"alex whats wrong did you fall of the bed?" harper asked alex shook her head "what happened then?"

"I make an assident" alex said with tears still falling out of her eyes harper then hugged her

"shh it's okay it's probably one of the side effects boy mr russo sure did lie about there being more side effects" alex stopped crying and started sniffling and hiccupping then she started to lift her arms up but harper didn't get what she was doing

"up, up" she said trying to get harper to pick her up

"okay" they both got dressed first then harper picked up the 2 year old and started walking down stairs where mr russo was cooking breakfast( probably for himself) "Mr. russo"

"yes what is it harper?" jerry asked

"alex just wet the bed" harper said "Mr. russo if there are more side effects please tell me?" harper asked

"alright every day the person who is affected by this spell that person will pick up one quality of the age they are"

"but last night alex got two qualities a two year old has not dressing herself and not speaking correctly"

"yes but the spell is automatically supposed to make that person talk the age they are"

"well I think we need to pick up diapers just in case she can't control her bladder during the day" then alex stomped her foot on the ground as hard as a 2 year old could

"I no need diapews, diapews awe fow babies" alex said angrily

"alex if you're not gonna have control of your bladder then we need to get them" harper said

"NONONONONONONONONO" alex said

"here harper let me see her it's been awhile sense I've done this but I think she needs to learn a lesson" harper handed over alex to jerry jerry walked over to the couch with alex and put her over her knee "this will teach you not to be a bad girl"

"no no daddy pwease stops I be goodie pwease don spankie me nonono pwease" but it was too late jerry started spanking his daughter "OWW!" she screamed after 5 minutes he stopped the spanking her and her bottom was as red as spider man

"now that that's done with harper take alex with you to a store to buy some diapers" jerry said

"okay mr. russo" when harper closed the door alex was still crying "are you okay alex?" she asked

"no dat weally huwt" alex said

"I know but you were just getting him mad that's all"

"I nevew see daddy angwy wike dat" she said starting to calm down

"it's okay" then harper pick up the toddler and started walking to a store that sells diapers but on the way there alex started cry realizing she wet herself harper noticed it too "shh it's okay this is why were getting the diapers so you don't have another accident" alex stopped crying and hugged harper because to alex she wasn't her best friend she was like the sister she never had

"thank you big sissy" alex actually meant to call her that harper just grinned

"you're welcome alex" they got to the store bought diapers and went back to the sub shop

"harper" Theresa said "jerry said he needs you in the lair and to bring alex with you"

"oh okay"

"yays maybe dey findies cuwe fow me" alex said excitedly harper coundn't help but grin

"maybe will just have to go find out" harper cooed and started tickling her chubby stomach which made alex giggle uncontrollably they enter the lair to find jerry in their "hi mr russo what is it?" she asked

"I've got some good news and bad news which one would you like to hear first?" jerry asked

"The good news" she said

"I found some where with all the ingredients to the potion" he said

"great whats the bad news?" she asked

"well it's only enough to turn her five and apparently all the other stores are fresh out of the ingredients so alex can either become five and wait 2 days for the store to have bigger ingredients or stay 2 and wait 2 days"

"FIVE, FIVE, FIVE" alex chanted

"alright I'll place the order" jerry ordered the ingredients they came to the in 2 seconds he mixed them together and the potion was ready "okay drink this alex" alex drank the potion and became 5 years old her clothes still fit though but the other 2 year old clothes won't (in every fanfiction I make their clothes are gonna fit perfectly)

"yea I'm not 2 antmowe" alex said happily "but I stiww can't say my Rw's and Lw's" she said but before harper was about to hug her she noticed a dark wet spot in the middle of her pants getting bigger and bigger

"alex your peeing yourself"

"oh my gosh how did this happen?" she said

"I remember alex you weren't potty trained until you were 6 years old" jerry said

"alex you weren't potty trained until you were 6" harper couldn't help but giggle to herself

"it's not funny hawpew stop waughing" alex started to pout harper stopped and hugged her

"I'm sorry alex"

"it's okay I fowgive you"

What will happen in the next chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

Yea it's time for a new chapter! Okay over dramatic haha enjoy

Chapter 3

After Harper went back to the store to buy pull ups for Alex she finds Justin trying to calm down a crying 5 year old Alex "what happened?" harper asked

"I don't know I heard crying so I came down here and I found Alex crying she won't tell me why"

"here let me try" Harper puts down the bag of pull ups and walks over and bends down to the crying kid "what's wrong Alex?" she asked

"wewl I was twying to get on the couch and one I twyed I fewl and hit my head on the tabwe and it weally huwts" she said still crying harper then hugged her which always calmed her down

"shh it's okay where does hurt" Alex pointed to the spot of her head where she hit it and harper kissed that spot "does it feel better" Alex nodded harper continued to hug her but when she was hugging her she was thinking what if Alex's mind fully regresses to where she thinks she's a 5 year old and when she's turned back she still has the brain of a 5 year old or what if one of the ingredients doesn't exist anymore and they can't complete the potion harper was thinking of so many possibilities of what could happen to her best friend she was terrified

"Wow Harper you're really good with kids" Justin complemented her

"well I used to babysit a lot so I kind of know what to do with kids" later downstairs in the sub shop everyone (including harper because I don't remember if she works there or not) was working Alex was sitting on the counter so someone can keep a close eye on her even while there working then Zeke walked in (and Zeke knows about magic)

"what's up my peeps and my very beautiful girlfriend" Harper awed and then they kissed then Zeke noticed the 5 year old girl on the counter "aw who is this little cutie"

"um well Zeke um this is um Alex" Harper said Zeke was a little shocked

"Wait wait wait Alex as in Alex Russo" Harper nodded "how did this happen?" Harper told him all that happen from chapter 1 and 2 "wow and her mind has been regressing?" Zeke asked Harper nodded again "Harper can I see the recipe for the potion that changes someone older"

"why?"

"harper just let me see it"

"alright alright sheesh" Harper grabbed Alex who was pushing buttons on the cash register they entered the lair and went to the paper that had the ingredients and Harper was shocked to see "oh my gosh these ingredients are stuff you can buy in the real world Zeke how did you know?"

"what I didn't I wanted to see all the crazy ingredients but I'm disappointed" Zeke sighed for one reason Harper sighed for another reason

"well all the stores are closed by this time we'll have to go tomorrow will you come with me Zeke?"

"of course I'll do anything to help with a magic potion" he said excitedly

"alright let's go at 8 A.M.-"

"NO!" Alex interrupted "11" Alex's mind may be regressing but she still doesn't like waking up early

"alright 11 A.M. then we can return Alex back to her normal age and live are normal life's well as normal as we can get" Harper stated

"sounds like a plan see you tomorrow" Harper waved off her boyfriend but there was one thing bugging her why didn't Mr. Russo by the ingredients here she decided to ask him after she turned Alex back to normal they exited the lair and went upstairs to watch some T.V Harper had Alex in her lap Harper was channel surfing

"Hawpew stop" Harper stopped and what was on was one of Alex's favorite horror films Saw

"Alex are You sure with the whole mind regressing thing"

"Pwease" Alex started putting on a puppy dog face which worked Harper left it on but she knew she was gonna regret it about 45 minutes Alex's face was in Harpers chest when she looked at the screen with the corner of her eye someone just died she turned back into Harpers chest and started to cry Harper grabbed the remote and turned the T.V off and started to soothe Alex

"it's okay look I turned it off see" Alex looked with the corner of her eye to see the T.V off " I think it's time for bed time" Harper picked up Alex and carried her to her room when Harper tried to put her down she clinged onto Harper "Alex what's wrong?"

"the cwown is gonna get me" Harper gave her a confused look then remembered that they were watching Saw

"do you want me to sleep with you?" Alex nodded they both got in the bed "don't worry Alex you'll be 17 years old again no time but now Harper was starting to think does she want 17 year old Alex back she wasn't sure

"good night hawpew"

"good night little sis"


	4. Chapter 4

Yay last chapter are you ready cause I am oh yea since today in this fanfiction is Monday I'm just gonna say it's a 3 day weekend

Chapter 4

Harper and Alex woke up at 11 A.M. got themselves dressed well Harper got Alex dressed Harper tested if there was more mind regression which there was all Alex wanted to do was play with dangerous things like there were scissors in Alex's room and she wanted to touch the sharp part Harper didn't let her and she whined Harper picked up Alex and they went downstairs for breakfast Harper was making eggs, toast and bacon of course when Alex saw the fire on the stove she wanted to touch it but harper didn't let her after breakfast they went downstairs to find Zeke waiting for them

"hey guys who's ready to get the ingredients" Zeke said enthusiastically

"me" the girls said

"well we might have to walk a little farther because none of the stores here sell some of the ingredients"

"okay so we'll walk to the stores her that have some of the ingredients then go out and get the rest"

"yay I'ww be big again yay" Harper, Alex, and Zeke went to the little mart right next to the sub shop and got cinnamon, zucchini and apples then they went back into the sub shop got an old car seat from the basement then got to Harpers car put the car seat in the back put Alex in it then strapped her in then Harper got into the driver's seat Zeke in shot gun and they drove off to the mall 7 miles from them

When they entered the mall Alex saw a toy store and ran to it Harper and Zeke ran to the toy store but had a hard time finding her due to how many little kids were in the toy stores after a minute of searching they find Alex hugging a stuffed bunny

"Alex you shouldn't run off like that" Harper said

"hawpew can I have this bunny wabit" she showed her the stuffed bunt she was hugging Harper couldn't resist the cutness of it all

"okay" they went up to the cash register and paid 1.50 for the stuffed rabit then went to find the last of the ingredients they went into a cooking store (sorry couldn't think of anything creative) and bought the last of their ingredients paprika, wasabi and flour they bought the ingredients while in the parking lot alex was pulling on harpers pants she looked down and asked "what is it?"

"can I have my bunny wabit now?"

"wait until we get in the car okay" but that took 5 minutes because the parking lot was huge and they forgot where they parked but they did find they put Alex in her car seat and Harper gave Alex the stuffed bunny they bought and Alex just cuddled with it

Later they got back to the sub shop they entered the lair and found Jerry in their just standing there "Mr. Russo what are you doing?" Zeke asked

"I can't let you turn Alex back to her right age"

"Mr. Russo are you okay?"

"listen I've worked too hard to get Alex young again I won't let you ruin it!"

"what" both teens said

"yup you see I gave Max 20$ to turn Alex into a younger age"

"but wait why did you make her a little older?"

Because Max screwed up and made her too young so I aged her up to the age I wanted"

"Mr. Russo why are you acting so evil"

"listen you don't know what it's like!" they all gave a confused face

"what do you mean?" Harper asked

"well when your kid gets older they become more independent and they don't want anything to do with you and you just get so lonely" tears started to form in his eyes "you don't know what it's like" his voice cracking a little

"Alex I think you should talk to your dad"

"okay" Alex walked up to her dad "daddy" Jerry turned around and looked at his daughter "I want to talk to you"

"about what?"

"daddy I feew the same way sometimes"

"you do"

"yea you see when I want youw attention youw aways busy"

"same with you when I want to spend quality time with you you're doing something"

"maybe we should find a way to find the time and day so we can spend time togethew"

"really"

"weawwy" then Jerry embraced her in a big hug "now can you pwease change me back?"

"yes" they mixed the ingredients Harper and Zeke bought and it started glowing "alright Alex drink this and you'll be 17 again" he gave Alex the glowing drink she drank it then smoke surrounded her and the smoke was getting taller and taller and when the smoke cleared there was 17 year old Alex

"Alex your back!" they all said giving her a hug

And so Alex and Jerry got to spend time together and Harper was happy to get her BFF back but deep down inside their house Jerry and Harper will always miss that 5 year old girl

End of the fanfiction stick around for the next one bye


End file.
